


I Feel Your Hurt

by bittersweet_gay



Series: Soulmates share the pain [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Jacques Schnee, F/F, First Fic be nice, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, Soulmates, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, dont worry its just summer and it happens offscreen, i read all i could find and now i need more, so im writing this instead of homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_gay/pseuds/bittersweet_gay
Summary: What if soulmates could feel each others pains? Physical only, or so they think.Ruby Rose was barely 6 years old when she first cried of a pain she felt but couldn't understand why.Weiss Schnee was days away from 7 years old when she first cried of a pain she understood all too well.A story of soulmates, angst, high school events that mostly happen outside of school, and happy endings.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Soulmates share the pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154492
Kudos: 3





	I Feel Your Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so soulmates can feel each others pain. Physical pain seems to be the most common one, although feeling your soulmate's emotional pain is not unheard of. Soulmates mean two people who are very deeply connected to each other, they can be romantic or platonic.  
> This is just a white rose fic but bumbleby will be in the bg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Implications of self harm.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone knows what a soulmate is. Everybody has one, whether platonic or romantic it doesn't matter, it could be either one. What does matter is that everybody has one. Someone who is connected to them in a way no one else is, someone who can understand them without words.

Though feeling your soulmate's pain is probably the reason for the last one.

Ruby Rose, like many other people, also had a soulmate. A fact she's been aware of constantly since the young age of 6. For most people there has to be a significant amount of pain for the soulmate to feel it. Which is why Tai and Summer were a bit more than mildly alarmed when six year old Ruby approached them in the middle of the night.

"It hurts."

The two adults shared a look of confusion and concern.

"What hurts baby?" Summer asked in a gentle tone.

"My cheek." Ruby answered timidly. "Is there a bruise?"

Seeing very clearly that there was nothing, the two adults came to the most likely conclusion. But no one wants to explain soulmates and pain to a six year old.

"I'm sure you just hit it somewhere baby, come on let's get you back to sleep" the two adults shared a look, both hoping that this was a one time thing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the years the pain turned out to not be a one time thing after all. Ruby was a clumsy child, always tripping and hitting stuff. For the next six years her parents managed to blame the random pains on those accidents. Somewhere deep down she always knew, tripping wouldn't hurt that bad if it didn't even bruise, but believing her parents she decided to ignore that.

It was a few months after her 9th birthday, when her sister, Yang, suddenly doubled over and started screaming in pain. Ruby was scared and confused but her parents seemed to know what to do, bringing painkillers and a medicine that Ruby had never seen before. Soon Ruby and Yang were settled on the couch, their parents explaining soulmates and how they worked.

Ruby was surprised to learn that Yang already knew all these, but then again, her sis was 11 years old, that was much older than 9. Also Yang was more interested in these kinds of things than her. Anything involving people, especially strangers, Ruby stayed away from. No, she was much more interested in reading about heroes, those people with superpowers that saved the day, even though they weren't real.

Letting her thoughts wander off, Ruby had pretty much tuned out the whole conversation. All she got was that Yang had a soulmate, who seemed to be in a lot of pain. And those medicine her parents brought was supposed to numb the connection between soulmates, lessening the pain. Seemed irrelevant to her, after all she didn't have a soulmate right?

She thought back to all the times Yang had random pains and it all made sense. That didn't happen to her though, right?

"Everybody has a soulmate," her mom continued.

"But mom, I've never had random hurting?"

"Ruby, not everyone feels the pain the same amount. Most people feel much less than what the pain actually is. Your sister seems to be more sensitive to pain, at least that's my guess. If she screamed for a lesser pain than actual then I don't want to think about what her soulmate is doing." Summer stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"And also, you do have them. You just think they're the side effects of your own accidents. We let you think that until now."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Weiss was alone. Again. She couldn't remember the last time she felt safe. She would guess, age 6? Before all this started.

Before she was left alone.

It was a sunny day, a sign that it was going to be a good day.

It was a false hope, a false sign.

She couldn't claim her father was a good father before that day either but at least he had limits he wouldn't cross. He would shout, he would slam his hands, he would hit furniture. But she was sure he would never hurt her.

Oh how wrong she had been.

She had arrived at her father's office per his request, standing tall with a smile on her face. The smile was genuine, not yet corrupted by his anger and stripped of emotions.

Her father wasted no time getting to the point.

"Your sister has left us." The man seemed to take pleasure in the way Weiss's smile froze on her face, then fell, quickly being replaced with a frown.

"She-she left? W-why?" she stuttered.

"Speak clearly child, you're a Schnee, Schnees don't stutter.

"Y-yes sir!" 

Her father squinted his eyes. "What did I just say?"

"Schnees don't stutter, sir. I will speak clearly."

He smiled at that, a smile so wretched that had Weiss been any smarter she would have booked it out of there. "Good. Now that we have that settled, we cant get to your punishment.

"My what?" Weiss asked with shock.

"Your punishment, of course." the man replied with a poisonous sweetness in his voice.

"Why am I getting punished?" Weiss asked, her voice shaking.

"Well, you couldn't get your sister to stay, you were 2 minutes late to our meeting, you stuttered, your school entrance exam grades aren't the highest, do you want me to go on?" he asked with a big fake smile.

 _That's not fair_ , Weiss wanted to say. But she didn't say anything, knowing it would just end up angering the man even more. He didn't seem very angry this time though. She bowed her head, thinking the punishment would be another meal offered to her just to be taken away instantly, in other words, "starvation" 

The strike came too fast to see. She was dumbstruck, staring at the man in shock as the she slowly realized what had happened.

Her cheek was burning, it was red and swollen and god, it hurt so much. She didn't realize time was still passing until her father called out, because time was frozen for her.

Later in her bedroom she would cry, not because of the pain but because of what it meant. Because her sister was gone, the only person that actually cared had left her and she was all alone now. 

The sound of shattering glass took her out of the memory and back to the present. She sighed, knowing where the sound came from but too tired to go out and check, too tired to cry. She had been too tired for a long time. She didn't remember the last time she cried, she missed the sweet relief the tears brought.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruby would have spent the few days after that talk wondering about her soulmate. Was her soulmate as clumsy as her? Why were they getting hurt as much as her?

It was a irony of fate she supposed, that there had been no time for those questions.

Her mom was gone.

It was almost comical, how things were. It's like the universe decided to help her, but by creating more problems. Ruby had learned to cope much more differently than the rest of her family. Her dad had shut down, spending his days sleeping, crying or working to late hours of the night to keep busy. Yang had stepped up to the role of caretaker, not letting herself feel anything other than anger at the world, at what had happened, at their dad for shutting down, at Summer for leaving (even though she knew it wasn't her fault), at herself for no apparent reason. Ruby strongly suspected that her sister had decided anger was the easiest emotion to deal with, pushing all other emotions down and letting them fester into anger.

She couldn't blame her. At least Yang was letting some emotion show, letting off some steam. Ruby?

She had another solution. One that she felt would not be approved as a good solution. She didn't care, it worked didn't it?

She would just hide it all, fake a smile, pretend everything was fine, not burden Yang with any more responsibilities. Her sister was already doing so much, she didn't need her problems on top of that. Ruby slowly stopped opening up, letting her sister believe she was as over their mother as she could be. Letting her believe that the 9 year old didn't have much memories. She was 12 now, almost 3 years after that event. Everyone believed that was a long enough time to get over things. And she had, for the most part.

That didn't mean it still didn't hurt. That she didn't silently cry herself to sleep one night then fake a bright and cheery smile the other day. But she was fine, she had to be, she was supposed to be. So she acted the part. Over the three years, she had gotten very good at hiding her pain, and her emotions.

Which proved to be quite useful in times like this. She was just hanging out with her sister and her friends, getting ice-cream and milkshakes. She wasn't expecting a sharp pain on her arms. More specifically her wrist. It was so sudden that she almost gasped. Thankfully over the years she had gotten good at hiding her pain, Yang would go full mama bear if she saw her baby sis in any amount of pain and more often than not that caused problems for Ruby. She didn't want her sister to get suspended for fighting bullies on her behalf, she could take them

She focused on her ice-cream. The pain was gone almost as soon as it appeared. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Before she could wonder why it had happened, the pain came back. This time on her wrist. Then one more. Realizing this could go on a little longer she quickly excused herself to "buy more milkshakes" and get out of her sister's sight.

Coming back after a long while, holding a big milkshake, she pondered what had happened and what that meant. She had felt more than 10 strikes on her right, and about 6 on her left.

What did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what it's worth, i really am sorry about hurting the babies but this was the best use of my soulmate bond concept i can think of.  
> this is not beta read im posting this while heavily sleep deprived and english isnt my first language so tell me if something is wrong. Also in this au weiss and ruby are only barely a year apart for plot reasons.


End file.
